Shortened time to design and user error reduction are essential to the success of application development environments. Current application development environments are geared towards system engineers. In a conventional application development environment, a user generally would need to manually edit the pin connections to a driver, which is typically associated with an input, an output, or an interface signal. This process involves identifying modules associated with the driver, and manually modifying resource configurations to accomplish the desired pin connection. In the process of changing the resource configurations, the user needs to consider the usage of those resources by other pin connections to other drivers in the system. The user also needs to consider how to modify resource configurations and maintain the desired pin connections to other drivers.
As noted above, such a process involves extensive manual operations. To perform the necessary manual operations, the user needs to fully understand the interconnection topology and the interconnection limitations. Such a process may be too low level for system designers. Moreover, once a pin connection is manually modified, it may be difficult to return to a previous pin configuration. It may also be difficult to save the pin configuration if drivers are added, or deleted, from a design project.